


By Order of the Princess

by AlexHunt



Series: Open Heart — Bryce Lahela x Olivia Hadley [20]
Category: Choices - Fandom, Open Heart (Visual Novels)
Genre: Disney Movies, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 10:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24349342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: Movie night fluff with the Lahelas, because they're perfect. (Aladdin)
Relationships: Bryce Lahela & Keiki Lahela, Bryce Lahela/Main Character (Open Heart), Bryce Lahela/Olivia Hadley, Bryce Lahela/Original Character(s), Bryce Lahela/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Open Heart — Bryce Lahela x Olivia Hadley [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804726
Kudos: 6





	By Order of the Princess

“Thanks for inviting me to movie night.” Olivia curled up on the couch next to Bryce. Keiki sat on his other side. “What are we watching?”

“Aladdin,” Keiki replied, as she reached for the remote.

“I love Aladdin!” Olivia smiled.

“And how can you not?” Bryce questioned in a fashion far more dramatic than necessary. “Far off places, daring sword fights, magic spells… a prince in disguise!”

“That’s from Beauty and the Beast!” Olivia protested.

Bryce shrugged, “and it’s not _about_ Aladdin?”

Keiki rolled her eyes. “You have to forgive him, he’s secretly a Disney nerd. He knows way too many quotes to be normal.”

“Really now?” Olivia’s smirked. “Do tell!”

“I should never have told you that story,” Bryce narrowed his gaze at his sister before turning his attention to Olivia. “So... I may have learned early on, in elementary school, that girls really liked Disney movies. And their reenactments did require someone to be Prince Charming, and why should it be anyone else. I mean really, who could do better?” 

“Why does it not surprise me that you were a flirt even as a child?” Olivia laughed, leaning into him.

“A woman appreciates a man who can make her laugh,” Bryce offered with a finger gun.

“WOW,” Olivia shook her head as she tried to control her laughter. “Which version are we watching? 

In almost perfect unison, the two answered, “both.”

“That was impressive!” Olivia looked in awe at them, noting their matching smiles. Their features were quite similar, but when they smiled, the way their lips curled up and eyes illuminated, there was no doubt they were siblings.

“Keiki wanted to watch the new one, but I reminded her that the original one used to be her favorite movie,” Bryce began. “And it’s a classic, how can you go wrong?”

“So, we decided to just watch both,” Keiki acknowledged.

“I’m not sure how she could so easily forget how important Aladdin was to her,” Bryce insisted, turning his attention back to his sister. “You used to want a pet tiger… at one point I think our parents almost considered it too, but ended up getting you that orange tabby cat.”

“Tiger!” Keiki cheered, remembered fondly. 

“Such an original name,” Bryce teased.

“I was three!” Keiki argued. “I couldn’t say Rajah!” 

“Anytime someone picked him up, you’d yell ‘unhand him! By order of the princess’,” Bryce nudged his sister letting the nostalgia of those early memories with Keiki wash over him. She was so much smaller than, it was hard to believe how much older she was now. “I think that may have been what started you on your princess phase.”

“She had a tiger as a pet and fought for herself. She is badass!” Keiki defended.

The three of them laughed as the movie began to play. 

Olivia leaned over whispering in his ear, “Can I just say being able to quote Disney movies made you so much hotter.” 

“Just like elementary school,” he said with a suggestive raise of his brow. 

“SHHH!” Keiki pressed her finger to her lips giving them a stern look. 

The three of them watched the movie, laughing together, letting the joy of the story, the captivating music, and their found past memories of it, warm them. 

Bryce and Olivia stole (not so secret) glances and touches throughout the majority of it. Keiki wanted to call them out for it, but she really did love the two of them together. It felt like a family and that was something she had been craving for longer than either of them knew. 

As the movie ended, Keiki leaned further back into the cushions stretching her arms as she feigned a yawn. “I’m actually really tired. Can we raincheck the reboot for now?”

“Of course, whatever you’d like,” Olivia agreed. 

“Are you okay?” Bryce worried, shifting into overprotective big brother mode.

“I’m fine,” she shifted away from Bryce’s hand as he tried to feel her forehead. “I’m just going to head to bed early.”

“Are you sure?” He questioned

“Yeah, I’ll see you in the morning. Have fun you kids,” Keiki caught Olivia’s eye and winked. 

Olivia nodded mouthing, “thank you.” 

“That was odd, wasn’t it?” Bryce questioned, his gaze following Keiki as she shut his bedroom door behind her. “She was really looking forward to a double feature movie night. Should I go check on her?”

“I think she’s just giving us space.” Olivia’s thumb ran over his jaw, pulling his focus to her.

“Why?”

She ran her fingers through his hair, caressing the back of his neck with a sly grin.

“Oh!” His own devilish expression flashed on his face as he leaned her back, climbing on top of her.

“You mean like this?” He lowered his mouth to hers. 

“Mmhmm,” Olivia moaned quietly, as his tongue parted her lips. 

He pulled back a moment, “Maybe some of this?” His strong and meticulous hands cascaded down her sides sliding over her inner thighs. 

“Bryce?” She swallowed hard, her eyes fluttering shut.

“Yes?” 

She could feel him smirking against her neck as he left a trail of fiery kisses sending a shiver down her spine. “Have you thought about getting a two-bedroom apartment?”

“Hmm?” 

“I don’t think Keiki’s planning to leave and I don’t think you want her to,” Olivia acknowledged. She hated bringing it up now, she missed being with him, but even if they both wanted to keep going, Keiki could still walk out. 

Bryce pulled back, hovering over her, “I want what’s best for her. This seems to be working.”

“You can’t keep sleeping on the couch.”

“I don’t mind.”

“I know and you’re amazing for that. But just think… if you had your own room again, we’d have privacy..” Her hands pressed against his chest, tracing his taut muscles. “We could do more than just this.”

“How can I argue with logic like that?” He teased. “I’ll start looking tomorrow, but until then, _this_ is still nice.”

Olivia bit her lip as she looked up at him. 

“For the first time in my life, things are starting to go right,” He quoted as he kissed her forehead. “I truly mean that, Liv.”

“I choose you… Bryce.” Her fingers tangled in his hair as she guided him back to her. 


End file.
